


This is Why We Give Our Husbands Heart Attacks

by rach320



Series: Journalist Wives and their Superhero Husbands [3]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320
Summary: "Okay, I’m going to need context here. Because you jumped off a building to save your superpowered husband.”Lois and Iris enjoy a girl's night in.





	This is Why We Give Our Husbands Heart Attacks

“What’s the craziest things you’ve ever done?” Iris asked Lois as the elder woman walked back into the room, spooning ice cream out of a carton. The journalists were meeting up for their once-a-month break from the responsibilities of being a journalist, friend, daughter, wife and in Lois’ case, mother.

 

Lois frowned, trying to narrow down the various things Clark had ever yelled at her for to the most dangerous. “I don’t know. I’ve been pretty good since Jon was born.”

 

Iris laughed, remembering Lois’ many annoyed phone calls while she was pregnant with Jon about how Clark was being unreasonably over-protective. “Speaking of the cutest baby in the world, where is he?”

 

“Jon is with Clark and Clark is being Clark. And by that, I mean that he took Jon out for a Christmas photo shoot. On the bright side, I at least managed to talk him down from a professional photo shoot to using Jimmy. What use is being friends with a pulitzer-prized winning photojournalist if we don’t take advantage of him from time to time?”

 

“Didn’t he take your wedding photos? And pregnancy photos? And Jon’s newborn photos?” Iris laughed at Lois’ responding grin, taking the second spoon from Lois’ hand and digging into the ice cream herself. “Anyway, back to the question. What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”

 

“Okay, but I need context. Is this for a story or in general?”

 

“Why not both?”

 

“Well, for a story it would have to be the time that I dressed up as a dominatrix and snuck into a kink club run by Morgan Edge without telling Clark. Let me tell you, the man nearly killed me when he found out that I went in there alone as a girl working at the club to investigate the murders of girls who worked at the club.”

 

Iris snorted. “One time I literally walked right up to a gun-runner and taunted that he wouldn’t kill me while he held a gun to my chest. Barry almost killed me himself for that.”

 

Lois laughed, leaning her head back on the couch. “We should honestly have a competition.”

 

“I think our husbands would then actually kill us.”

 

“Or at least have heart attacks.”

 

“The other week, I dived off a building to save Barry.” Iris admitted softly, somewhat hoping that Lois didn’t hear her. Iris didn’t regret her decision, but she was acutely aware how crazy that sounded to most people.

 

“You did _what?_ ”

 

“Jumped off a building to save Barry?”

 

Lois rolled her eyes at the hesitance in Iris’ voice as she leaned forward. “Okay, I’m going to need context here. Because you jumped off a building to save your _superpowered_ husband.”

 

“Okay so, long story short, Barry was handcuffed with power-dampening handcuffs and so he didn’t have any powers.” Iris then launched into the whole story of how she dived off the rooftop in order to unlock Barry’s handcuffs, trusting that he would be able to save both of them once his cuffs were off.

 

Lois let out a low whistle. “Damn, Iris. That’s definitely one of the craziest things that I’ve ever heard.”

 

“What about you, Lois? What’s the craziest thing that you’ve ever done?”

 

The elder woman quirked an eyebrow, sending a smirk to the younger woman. “Oh, I just volunteered to go onto a hostile alien spacecraft that then went into orbit.”

 

“ _What!_ ” Iris screamed. “You did _what_?”

 

“What? They wanted me to go on the ship, I went on the ship. There was nothing that my father, the US military, or Clark could have done to stop me.”

 

“Lois, you went on a hostile alien spaceship that then took you into space.”

 

“And?”

 

“You are crazy.” Iris shook her head, digging back into the ice cream. “No wonder Clark hovered while you were pregnant.”

 

“Hey, this stuff finds me, not the other way around.” At Iris’ raised eyebrow, Lois amended her answer. “Okay so maybe I find it sometimes. But it’s my job!”

 

“Hey, you’re preaching to the choir.”

 

Lois leaned back against the arm of the couch, holding the ice cream against her stomach. “I still think that we should hold a competition to see who can get involved in the craziest story.”

 

At that moment Clark walked into the door, holding the six-month-old Jon, who looked adorable dressed in an elf costume. His mouth was hanging open, having clearly heard what Lois had just proposed. “Absolutely not!”

 

Lois and Iris keeled over in laughter as Clark continued to talk about how they both had to stop being so reckless, Jon looking curiously between his upset father and his mother, who was in hysterics.

 

Yes, this was exactly why they gave their husbands heart attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! (kinda) I'm hoping to get some one-shot ish things up in the next week so get the juices flowing so that I can finish a multi-chaptered fic and start posting that!
> 
> Also, Iris jumping off the roof to save Barry has the same energy as Lois doing most things, fight me


End file.
